


Bi I Am

by Tirlaeyn



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Green Eggs and Ham, Poetry, bi culture, rhyme and meter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: Bi ppl can't sit in chairs. Inspired by a tweet from JGogoboots.





	Bi I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JGogoboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/gifts).

I cannot sit there on a chair!  
Not with a bear or eating pears!

Not on a crate or with a plate,  
I cannot sit straight! 'Tis my fate!

I cannot sit there worth a damn!  
I cannot sit there! Bi, I am!


End file.
